onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Liam McBain/@comment-166.137.252.21-20150212213908
It is Liam's birthday in the McBain's apartment and everyone is invited including family and there are Clint , viki , Brody , Jessica, Bree , Ryder , Todd , Blair , tea , Starr , Danielle , jack , sam , Michael , Marci , Gabriel , Rex , Gigi , Shane and hope. However, Natalie , John and Liam is getting ready at the apartment for the party and John went to the bakery to buy the birthday cake for Liam and Natalie is getting ready for the party by putting decorations around the living room after getting dressed in her sexy mini dress with crossed open back and told Liam to finish getting ready because John will be home soon with the cake and Liam said ok mommy and was finished right away and went to the living room and Natalie had finished decorating and sat down and wished him a happy birthday and gave him a kiss that is when John came home with the cake and told Natalie to put it in the fridge right now because it will melt and she did and dinner will be ready in a minute and every one came to the apartment with the gifts and wished Liam happy birthday and hugged Natalie and handshake with John. Also, Natalie took everyone's coats and put it in the first hall closet and closed it and came into the living room and put the gifts in the long table and announced to every one that dinner is ready and went to the dining room to eat and made toast to Liam in his honor and ate dinner and after that will be desert the cake cutting ceremony but, Bree wanted cake right away Jessica told her not now later they ate and They finished and Natalie cleared the table and told Liam to seat in middle chair while she went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, knife , spoons and forks for the birthday cake Gigi , viki and Jessica went to help her with it and while doing the dishes Natalie told Gigi to take out the cake of the fridge and take it to the dining room with the dishes , knife, forks and spoons as well while Natalie was looking for matches , lighter and the candles in the drawer and found them and gave it to Jessica to take it to the dining room and both of Jessica and Gigi went to next room to get ready for the party and Natalie needed John for the camcorder and told viki to call him for her and she said ok and went to the next room and told John that Natalie needed him right away and John told viki that he is going to kitchen and left the room. Also, he came in the kitchen and told Natalie that the camcorder is in the living room in the comer and went with her to find it and brought it to the dining room with them and Gigi lift the box of the cake and put it in front of Liam with every thing on the side Jessica told Liam to move over a little to the because she is going to put the candles on the cake and lit it with matches and lighter and does not want to burn him self and Natalie gave the camcorder to John and helped Liam to move a little bit over to the back while Jessica lit the candles and stood by his side and Jessica had finished the lilting of the candles and Natalie turn off all the lights and John turn the camcorder on while Clint opened his camera before Liam was about to blow off his candles on cake but Blair , Starr and Danielle had volunteered to sing a special birthday song to Liam during the ceremony and everyone joined in and clapped as he blow out the candles and wished him happy birthday and John , Natalie and Liam joined in the cutting of the cake and was eaten by them